Ramen
by Seira007
Summary: Apa yang Akan di Lakukan oleh sebastian jika boochan kecilnya, meminta ramen yang super duper pedas? Sanggupkah sebastian memberikan apa yang di inginkan oleh ciel? Warning : YAOi, Typo di mana-mana, baha Hancur, Newbie, Rnr
RAMEN

"Bocchan, sudah pagi. Saatnya anda bangun." Ucap sebastian sembari membawakan pakaian ganti untuk ciel. Ciel pun mengeliat tak nyaman dan membuka matanya perlahan dan menyesuaikan dengan cahaya yang memasuki kamarnya. "Hnngghh, jam berapa sekarang sebastian?" Tanya ciel dan bangun dari tidurnya. Sebastian pun tersenyum melihat bocchan nya yang bertanya dengan wajah yang bisa di bilang idaman semua seme di dunia anime #plak. Lupakan#. Sebastian membuka piyama tidurnya bocchanya dan menjawab. "Jam 7 lebih 10 menit bocchan. Saya sudah membersihkan diri anda dan saya akan menunggu anda di meja makan." Jawab sebastian. Sebastian pun membungkuk dan berjalan ke luar kamar.

Skip

Meja makan

"Bocchan, sarapan anda pagi hari ini adalah blueberry pancake dan teh hangat kesukaan anda. Silahkan menikmati" Ucap sebastian. Ciel memandangi sarapan di depan nya dengan wajah bosan. "Ne, sebastian. Bawakan aku makanan yang berbeda. Aku muak dengan semua makanan yang sama di setiap minggunya, aku ingin makan sarapan yang berbeda" Perintah ciel lalu menyeruput tehnya dalam diam. Sebastian menatap bingung bocchan yang di sayangnya itu dan bertanya. "Baik. Anda ingin saya siapkan sarapan yang seperti apa?" tanya sebastian. Ciel masih terdiam dan tampak berfikir. "Hmmm... bawakan aku ramen yang sangat pedas" Ucap ciel dan melanjutkan menyeruput teh nya. Sebastian pun membulatkan mata mendengar permintaan bocchanya. Ramen pedas? Oke. Sebastian sering menjalankan perintah bocchanya yang kelewat normal, tapi? Ramen pedas? Dia tidak salah dengar kan? "Ramen? Tapi bocchan.." Ucapan Sebastian terpotong ketika ciel menatapnya bosan. Sebastian pun tersenyum dan membungkuk. "Yes.. My Lord." Ucapnya dan berlalu ke dapur.

SKIP (10 menit kemudian)

"Haik.. douzo.. ini pesanan anda bocchan" Ucap sebastian dan meletakkan semangkuk besar ramen yang hangat. Ciel terpana melihat hasil karya dari butlernya tersebut. "hm.." Guman Ciel dan menyumpit ramen lalu memakannya dalam diam. Sebastian hanya tersenyum simpul melihat bocchanya yang memakan makanan buatannya dengan lahap. "hm... ini enak." Ucap Ciel. Ciel tetap terus memakan ramen yang berukuran besar tersebut hingga... "Huaaaahhh... pedas.. pedas sekali.. Sebastian ambilkan aku air.." rengek Ciel. Di mata sebastian sekarang terihat sesosok ciel dengan baju basah bermandikan keringat dan bibir merah tipisnya yang semakin merona karena kepedesan memakan ramen buatannya. Sebastian hanya menahan keinginan nya untuk tidak memakan ciel hidup hidup di karenakan sexy nya ciel saat ini. Ciel yang melihat sebastian tidak bergeming akan perintah yang di berikannya semakin gusar. Ciel pun berlari ke arah troli di samping sebastian dan meminum air yang ada di sana. Hasilnya? Bukannya hilang, malah pedes di lidah dan mulut ciel semakin bertambah. "Huaaah.. pedas sekali.. sshh.. ahh.." Desah ciel yang semakin mengeluarkan keringat. Tanpa di duga oleh ciel,sebastian sedikit menyunggingkan senyum iblisnya. Sebastian berjalan ke arah ciel dan memegang baju ciel yang sudah basah bermandikan peluh. "Bocchan.. ada satu cara agar pedas yang anda rasakan hilang. Apa anda ingin melakukannya?" Ucap dan sekaligus tanya sebastian. Ciel yang tidak bisa berfikiran jernih pun menjawab. "Aku akan melakukan apapun agar pedas ini hilang" Ucap ciel dengan menahan pedas. Sebastian melebarkan senyumnya. Lebih tepatnya seringai di bibirnya. "Kashikomarimashita" Ucap sebastian singkat. Tanpa di duga oleh ciel sebastian memisahkan jarak antara bibirnya dan bibir sebastian. Ya! Sebastian mencium ciel. Sebastian menatap ciel yang kaget kemudia menutup matanya. Sebastian menjilat bibir bawah ciel meminta izin untuk memasuki lebih dalam dan merasakan lebih liar kelembutan dari bibir ciel. Dan tanpa ciel sadari, ciel membuka mulutnya, hal ini mempermudah sebastian untuk memasuki lidahnya ke dalam mulut ciel dan mengabsen seluruh penghuni di dalamnya. Sebastian pun mengajak lidah ciel untuk berdansa menemaninya. Cukup lama sebastian mencium ciel, Sebastian pun melihat wajah ciel yang sudah memerah dan nafasnya yang sudah memburu pun menyudahi ciuman panas tersebut. Cielpun menghirup nafas dengan kasar dan terengah-engah. "a..a..apa.. ya..yang kau la..lakukan bo..bodoh..!" Ucap ciel dengan wajahnya yang sangat merah. Entah itu malu atau kehabisan nafas. Sebastian hanya tersenyum dan menjilat bibir bawahnya dengan sensual. "Bukankah sudah hilang pedas yang bocchan rasakan?" Tanya sebastian. Ciel termenung dan membulatkan matanya. "Ah.. kau benar." Ucap ciel dan menyentuh bibir bawahnya. Tiba-tiba wajahnya berubah menjadi semerah tomat yang sudah siap di panen. "Ah.. se..sebastian, aku.. aku punya sebuah perintah untuk mu" Ucap ciel dengan gagap dan wajah yang sangat merah. Sebastian bingung atas pernyataan bocchan nya tersebut. "Yes? Apa perintahnya bocchan?" Tanya sebastian. Ciel pun membuka mulutnya sedikit hendak berbicara. "Ano.. eto.. Mulai besok siapkan ramen yang pedas untuk sarapan ku. Ini berlaku sampai aku mengatakan untuk menukar menu makanannya.!" Ucap ciel, lebih tepatnya perintah. Namun, kali ini ciel memerintah dengan wajah yang sangat memerah. Sebastian hanya tersenyum tulus dan membungkuk mensejajarkan dirinya dan ciel. Sebastian meraih dagu runcing ciel dan mengecup pelan kedua belah bibir merah muda ciel. "YES.. MY LORD..!"

 **THE END**

 **Curcol author :**

 **Gyaaaa... cerita apa ini... wkwkw... maaf ya semuanya jika memang cerita saya ini jelek.. maklum, saya masih newbie.. #plak**

 **Saya berharap kritik dan saran dari semuanya yang membaca cerita saya ini. dan jangan pedas-pedas yaa.. nanti saya nangis.. #buagh**

 **akhir kata, dari author gila ini RnR please... love you guyssss :-***


End file.
